Mutual interests
by boyxboyislove
Summary: Mutual interests sorta a prequel of a Fiction i wrote earlier. Felicano felt tired. He was so tired of keeping Germany and Romano from killing each other. Why? He wondered Why they couldn't see each others good points. Edited 4/06/14


original request : ___Italy loves both his friend/lover Ludwig, and his brother, Lovino._

___Unfortunately, they don't get a long. As time goes on, Romano's bigotry and Germany's hot temper makes it impossible to avoid fighting with each other, and it becomes increasingly difficult to balance spending time with them._

___The stress ends up depressing Feliciano. After awhile, once the signs become evident, Germany and Romano try their best to reconcile and team up to do things to get Italy out of his depression._

___Some lulzy and failed attempts would be loved, and whether they begin to get along permanently or not is up to you. Either way, angst and fluff is very much wanted._

(Op... Is very very specific )

**[[ Edited and Proofread 4/06/13**

**Mutual interests**

( sorta a prequel of a Fiction i wrote earlier. "Eyes on Me" )

**F**elicano felt tired. He was so tired of keeping Germany and Romano from killing each other. '_Why? '_He wondered, '_Why__they couldn't see each others good points?'_

Romano had it in his head that he was in the right, that Germany was a stupid country bumpkin who only ate potatoes. Germany only saw Romano as a complete jerk who was annoying at best. Felicano saw it differently.

**R**omano was just so used to assuming the worst in everyone that he never bothered looking closer. Germany 's thoughts were understandable since he had not seen Romano when the were younger. Back before he fell into a depression over Rome choosing Italy over him.

**T**he stress was really beginning to make that sweet facade crack. Felicano was not as dense as he appeared. Romano seemed to be the only one who really knew that.

**"Y**OU STUPID POTATO EATER-"Romano Shouted.

"Now **Stop** right there! I am sick of putting up with** you**! Just go away and leave us alone!" Germany spat back.  
"Hey...hey guys... calm-" Flogging attempted to say.  
"YOU COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME! I bet your muscles are just for show!"

"I will and then you'll learn some respect for once!"

**F**elicano felt his heart sinking in his chest.

_Why did they have to do this? Everyday... Every hour...always yelling and saying such horrible things...why...? _

It was then that he heard silence.

Romano and Germany were staring at him with matching looks of surprise.

Wet...there was something wet on his face.

He was crying. He couldn't stop. He tried to force a smile so they wouldn't see how much this was affecting him. Germany and Romano glanced at each other before looking back at Felicano, neither sure what to do next.

Days past...

**R**omano was extremely worried. Felicano was definitely not okay, He just wasn't. It was all Germany's fault. He was so sure that it was his fault.

Germany watched the normally chipper Italian just sit there in bed and stare vacantly at the wall. It's that ones fault, He is upset that Romano is yelling at me like that. '_That classless brat._' Germany thought.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM ITALY!" Germany shouted.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM _FELICANO_! " Romano spat.

The two stared at each other.

"**ME!?** ITS YOUR FAULT !" They both shouted in unison.

"_Non...Non.._. It is you two that are the ones upsetting___mon cher petit frere_ _Italie_. "

The both looked up recognizing that French accent.

"**WAAAAAAH FRANCE! IT'S FRANCE**_!_" Romano screeched as he hid behind Germany. That always confused Ludwig to no end. Why did he expect protection from him after being a complete dick.

"What do you mean it's _my_ fault?" Ludwig demanded from Francis, who was making himself at home on a plush Italian love seat.

**A**fter France explained Germany and Romano just sat there, staring at the floor. How could they have caused such anguish to the most important thing in both their lives.

Romano was the first to speak. Even France who had known Romano for longer, was taken aback by his expression. He looked so desperate and worried.

"We have to do something. " He said in a calm but strong tone. "Felicano...He's the only one who will love me for how I am. " He added much softer as he averted his eyes embarrassed to admit this in front of Germany.

" _Ja,_ me as well. I don't have any other friends besides Italy. " Germany admitted looking frustrated. Romano had to repress the urge to make a snide comment about that not surprising him. He did not have room to talk.

"So you two are going to work together then?" France asked with a slight smirk. Germany scowled, not liking Francis being there anymore.

We have to become friends Or at least pretend to be. Felicano needed to see them as friends.

_**Step 1 of Ludwig's plan to help Felicano **_

_– __**Friends help friends cook meals.**_

**"T**hat isn't the right amount." Romano said through an extremely unnatural smile. "I've made this a few times with Italy and he always added _this_ much. "

"The index card says that it's 2 tablespoons balsamic vinegar! Not 1 half! Just do it like it says to. " Germany wondered if Romano was lying, After all Romano was clutching the index cards like they were more precious than gold to him.

"Felicano never used any recipe."

"...That's 'cause...he can cook better without it." Romano said sounding bitter. His snarly smile disappeared and had been replaced with a sad one.

Germany took that as an opportunity to snatch the cards.

"Hey! You'll smudge them if you grab them like that!"

Germany blinked at the words scribbled on old piece of paper. At least he thought they must be words.

"What is-"

**R**omano quickly grabbed them back and checked to make sure they were stained. "Rome wrote these... " Romano was blushing. He looked like he was trying to suppress emotions from bubbling up. It was then that Germany remembered what he'd heard from Prussia.

___[Flashback: " Grandpa Rome favored Felicano over Romano. He hardly ever talked to him or praised anything he did." Prussia said with a solemn look.]_

It made him wonder: why keep something that will only make you sad?

"You're stranger than I thought... Anyway, It was 2 right? " Germany added two table spoons into large bowl.

**F**elicano smelled something burning so he gathered himself up and walked into the kitchen. There in his nice clean kitchen a large plume of black smoke was coming from the burner. Romano was scrambling to find an extinguisher in the cabinets. Germany was trying to find water.

"You know that oil and water don't mix, Right?"

Germany froze and looked up, he was shocked to see Felicano was the one saying it. He sounded so lifeless. Italy found the fire extinguisher and put of the fire all by himself. When he finished he shot Romano the coldest possible look. " Stay out of _my_ kitchen, Lovino! You _suck_ at cooking. " He growled. Romano started to wilt after hearing his normally patient and loving brother say something that mean to him. Felicano scoffed and then walked out to the garden. Germany was very scared by how viciously Felicano grabbed a garden tool and began ripping out weeds.

"Um... Romano...?" he asked turning ans walking over to the Southern Italy, who was sitting in a corner of the kitchen sobbing. He looked so small all of a sudden and he was crying. Not the crocodile tears like he shed when Spain wasn't around. This was the first time he saw this. The german felt a pain in his chest at the sight.

"Romano, You were trying your best. He's not himself he didn't mean it." Germany said crouching down and patting Romano on the back encouragingly.  
"I know...damn it,...stupid..." Romano grumbled looking up at the German nation with a look that Ludwig had never seen from him before," If he's not better I will get worse. I can't... I can't be alone. I can't deal with it anymore." Germany wondered which Italy brother needed him more. At that moment he did not know the answer.

**I**t only seemed to get worse after The Kitchen incident. Romano's mood seemed to darken along with Felicano's. He didn't even bother insulting Germany anymore.

"We _have_ to succeed." He said in a wavering voice.

"Yes... Oh... and Romano..." Germany started to speak in a forced upbeat tone.

"_Lovino_..."

"? "

" I know you won't call _me_ Italy but___please_don't call me Romano. You don't know what it means."

For once Germany couldn't think of a way to respond tactfully to that.

"Of course... Lovino is Worse. "

"Huh?"

"It means _'to ruin.' _hah. I never got a chance. I was branded as a failure before I old enough to talk. But it's my name... Romano is basically a jab at the fact I don't resemble Rome at all. "

Germany felt stupid now. Stupid for not seeing how very wrong he was about Romano. He wasn't a complete jerk, he was just lonely. Ludwig had been just like that before only he never even noticed until Felicano had began pestering him. He quietly looked apologetically at the southern half.

Romano looked up at Germany and then back down again. "You...You two are perfect for each other." He said softly, "You're really patient."

Was that a smile Ludwig saw forming on Lovino's lips."Why did we start fighting...?"Germany mused as he sat down next to Romano and helped him peel potatoes.  
"I hate potatoes..." Romano said scowling at Germany. Germany smiled knowing he was not mad at him and chuckled. "I don't like Tomatoes, so we are even!"

They were making a German dish this time. Romano was doing a good job considering. They didn't even notice Felicano watching them from the hallway with an indescribable face.

"Vee..."

-  
"**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ,LOVINO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUINING MY NICE POTS!**"

Felicano had appeared suddenly and jumped Romano. Germany was beginning to regret showing his friend how to disarm without shooting as Romano whimpered. Italy had grabbed one of his hands and now began to twist Lovino's fingers.

"ITALY STOP! " Germany shouted and rushed to save Romano from days of pain. He hit Felicano on the head and carried Romano over to a safe distance from Felicano's grasp.

"Huh...? "  
"You can't hurt Roman...L- **Lovino** like this! "

"You're...defending him? But you...You _hate_ him. "

"No." Germany said standing up straight and staring directly into Italy's brown eyes. "Not anymore." he corrected.

Felicano just stood there for a time. He stood there staring at Germany, who was glaring at him. Then his gaze moved to Lovino. He was _crying_, holding his fingers and crying. It was then that Felicano became aware.

_What had he done? _

"Oh...god. Big brother..." He rushed to Romano's side and hugged him.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said! I like you a lot! It's just-"

"I know... " Romano lifted his head and kissed Felicano's forehead.

"I'm sorry for stressing you out. " He said. Then he glanced at German with a 'now you say it!' look.

"Uhn... Sorry...,Italy." Ludwig said standing at attention and looking straight at Italy. "I was acting very rowdy and I apologize.

"Rowdy...pfftttt... "  
Germany scowled at Romano who began to laugh while pointing at him.

"Omg...You're so lame! Your so lame Ludwig! Ah-ha-ha! ahhahahah-haaaa! " 

Germany 's mouth formed a thin line as he repressed the urge to punch Romano's lights out.

"It's not _that_ funny..."Felicano muttered watching Lovino laugh until his stomach began to hurt.

So it appeared that Romano and Germany had become friends. Unfortunately this peace did not last but a week.

**"You are so pathetic! " Germany shouted. **  
"You are a twisted sick man!" Romano spat back.

Romano had decided to join in on the training sessions. A fact he was deeply regretting 10 miles later. Germany was riding on ahead on a jeep with a speaker, shouting insults at the two very tired Italians.

"I swear to God, Germany when i catch you! I will strip every muscle from that damn arm of yours with my bare hands!"

"_If _you can catch me then I will make you all the _apfelstrudel_ you can eat!"

Germany had learned all his weaknesses while they were pretending to be best buddies.

"Y-you...You...JERK! "

Romano shot forward like a rocket with a sudden burst of pure speed and quickly began closing the three mile gap between him and Germany.

Felicano just watched with a contented smile. "Ve... "

End

- author notes : ( Originally posted  
___extra... Apfelstrudel -apple strudel._

___Romano has a secret love of German sweets in my brain._


End file.
